


Consejos para escribir

by RMei



Category: RMei
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi libro de consejos para escribir.Evidentemente no soy profesional y me queda camino por recorrer.Pero nunca está mal compartir técnicas para escribir ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Los malos

* * *

**Nadies es tan bueno bueno y malo malo.**

Basaos en la realidad.

¿De verdad habéis conocido a alguien que sea el mismísimo diablo? ¿O a alguien que sea un ángel?

La respuesta probablemente es no.

Aunque no niego que hayamos tenido esa sensación con alguien alguna vez, pero recordemos que las personalidades existen y nadie es blanco o negro. 

Todos tenemos partes buenas y partes malas.

Y muy importante, todos tenemos **motivos/razones** por las que nos comportamos así, sobre todo en la adolescencia y adultez.

* * *


	2. Smut/18+/NSFW/Lemon

* * *

Mi consejo: **no lo escribáis en historias.**

Si es una historia historia, no os recomiendo mucho escribirlo, queda forzado y fuera de tema en la historia. A no ser que es tema principal sea el romance (normalmente apasionado) de dos personajes o más.

Los one-shots son otra cosa...

Personalmente queda mejor **dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectores**. Me parece más romántico de esa manera.

Aunque tampoco me quejo de que haya sepso suculento 7u7.

Pero a veces lo meten ahí por relleno y se nota un huevo, porque se siente fuera de la historia.

* * *


	3. ¿Falta de imaginación?

* * *

Sin duda un problema frecuente para nosotros los escritores.

Lo que más me ha ayudado a mí todo este tiempo es **viajar.** Ver cosas nuevas, sitios nuevos, ampliar historia, paisajes, culturas....

Ded ahí sacas un montón de temas para las historias. Ni si quiera tienen que estar relacionadas, el simple hecho de viajar estimula la creatividad de las personas. Así que si tienes bloqueo ya sabes que hacer ;)

Si no os funciona o no tenéis tiempo: **arte.**

Cuadros, fanarts, dibujos dijitales....

A mí ver fotos en Pinterest realmente me ayudó. ¿Sabéis eso de "una foto vale más que mil palabras? Pues en este caso, esas mil palabras hay que escribirlas.

Desde one-shots hasta historias completas. Esa mierda inspira un montón.

También funciona con las canciones, aunque esto no lo he probado mucho...

Supongo que la **estimulación visual** es la mejor para la inspiración.

* * *


End file.
